habbofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Immunizations
My Talk Page Got a message or question? Leave a comment here and I'll reply as soon as possible! 01:26, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Yoyo Hey man, finally have time to work :D. Nice edits recently. I think I got them all but, please take note of this new template: . Thanks, 02:44, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Templates Oh ffs! Wikia just official renamed us HabboWiki. Great. Now thats all messed up. (New project for me tonight) 23:27, July 6, 2010 (UTC) LOL. By the way, is it just me or is the main page like this for you too? Take a look, http://i45.tinypic.com/a3cf80.jpg. 03:27, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the pic to explain LOL, but yeah, I think that bug is fixed. I think it was a Wikia update (in which they where shot down for it on the forums) lol. 22:45, July 7, 2010 (UTC) (P.S. The template page has been rewritten completely, oh and I found some really wierd templates back from 2007 LOL :)) Templates Responce Good question. Funny you ask that, I'm learning how to make those kinds of templates. (At first mainly for userboxes). I'll gladly share the proccess as soon as I learn more :D 03:13, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Alright, cool. And maybe we could start on the userboxes project, you know, take a little break from the massive furni project. I've got some really cool ideas too :) 05:22, July 8, 2010 (UTC) kk sounds good, i'll get a project page started. (I'll leave a link soon, watch this space) Btw awesome job on the 'Contact Us' pages! 14:39, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Sweet. And if you haven't already did, you should place the Requests and Report Vandalism pages onto your watchlist so you and other admins can be notified when someone makes a request. And also custom signatures dont fit on tables and appear very poorly, unless we change the dimensions and reformat the entire table. For this reason I changed your sig to your name. 05:45, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Will do :). Ty for that fix- and nice ideas. Oh and lastly: nice job on 900 editz! 10:26, July 9, 2010 (UTC) thanks and thanks! :) 21:41, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Yoyo Hey man, just stopped bye to get my Achievement (LOL). Extreamly excited about this update. 19:13, July 16, 2010 (UTC) : LOL i didnt even notice it until this morning. I was like "what the hell did i do?" 20:40, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Welcome 19:04, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :P : : jk. btw, check out the Banned userbox i made. try putting and see what comes up. I'm gonna start making more today. 20:02, July 18, 2010 (UTC) -No Subject- lol nice user box. Congratz on 1000 editz! Now that I have your attention I have somthing that I thought would be kinda awesome until now... I found a source to every badge in HabboHotel history including unreleased ones!!! But, with my paint program on the brink of collapsing with the thousand or so pics of the badges, we need to figure out a system on how to present all of them. (E.G. 1 page per badge (which youd have to point a gun to my head to make a page on every one). Or we could do it by country (Put a code below the badge picture and make a chart about each one (E.G. Below) 05:08, July 19, 2010 (UTC) All great ideas, Indefinatly we should put the badges of the promotions on the pages aswell. But, there is one final problem though- Most badges don't have names to them. :/ 20:07, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ttfn Rank Hey man, I was happy to find a site to show our traffic. The best part is, I was surprised about it! I won't say more and I'll leave you a link. (http://www.quantcast.com/habbo.wikia.com ). Hard to notice: Most of our traffic consists with people with kids O.o. LOL 17:08, August 3, 2010 (UTC) RE:RE:Rank ROFL, nice notice!!! lol maybe we should post a poll on that... xD 06:21, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Anyways: *I found a notebbok page that was almost long lost of like 50 great userboxes that will be on soon :). *I think we should consider 1 more admin for the time being (maybe Wikite). 06:21, August 5, 2010 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:RE:Rank HOLY CRAP! You did all of that?! Awesome! lol I had no idea you where working on userboxes atm lol. Uhhh with a needed admin , I think we should take a simular route like Jagex Ltd. (Developer of Runescape :P). any make sort of a pre made application/contract and let the person accept to it. However, we would need to make It extreamly official so no one copies it to say a friends page :/ lol. Oh and thank you very much for finding that signature system out- For the life of me I couldnt figure out how that worked with the options thing LOL. ''Imdill3'' 17:46, August 5, 2010 (UTC) (lost count) RE: (Forgot Topic) Lol is playing runescape a secret you have? xD ''Imdill3'' 06:32, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Re to last 2 topics 200% agreed for everything. lol I can't think of what else to say besides that xD. But, I was camping this previouse weekend and im finally home now- I ended up pulling my shoulder so, tommarro ima get back to work :). It's kinda like off-work due to injury LOL. Anyways, Gina has shown a lot of great work. Maybe the team of like 5 we have should start some kind of event within Habbo. Oh and I'll take care of Sulake, I have a draft so far that's pretty much just telling them on what we are, hopefully we'll get on that fansite list, just for attention. (Sorry about my grammer- I cant think straight yet lolz) ''Imdill3'' 19:24, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Gimme Gimme admin rights. NOW! DO IT! -Grannon 18:03, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Org K, those Mofos at .org are pissing me off- Time to get serious. I'll get those userboxes up Sunday, I think where going to need to figure out a system for 500 unnamed badges. And last but not least, we need to atleast document every furni ASAP. Sunday morning I'll set up some kinda promotion for the wiki in Habbo. I'll hint Gina and Wikite to register an admin application for a rush, if you agree. ''Imdill3'' 01:38, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:damn Cool, hope you had a good camping trip :). I myself, have been layed back lately but, well be back soon :). ''Imdill3'' 18:03, August 17, 2010 (UTC) . did you know this was here? http://habbo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Leaderboard Yo Hey Mathew, I'm finishing up a featured image system (found at http://habbo.wikia.com/wiki/User:Imdill3/Sandbox2). lol I'm trying to get it to sit on the right or somthing. Currently it has 2 random pictures (Code found here: http://habbo.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Featuredimage). So, refreshing the page should switch between Me and Room art LOL... ''Imdill3'' 03:04, August 22, 2010 (UTC) (P.S. Userboxes will be my last project this summer). RE:RE:yo That's cool, lol my countdown to summer has already begun :P ''Imdill3'' 14:59, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Rollback 4 Wikite/Gina I have given Gina and WIkite Rollback rights because they are trustful and well deserving. (A tool that will help a ton with vandalism fi admins are not availible. :)) ''Imdill3'' 16:50, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Welcome/Admin/Bureaucrat/Makeacc/Rollback One and all- step up to the updated 5 information templates. ''Imdill3'' 02:06, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I lolled :P Im liking the picturee :P to be honest, you guys would be wayy ahead of everyone if you did the achivements earlier :P Gina=me 18:13, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Gina=me - Request for adminship Gina=me - Request for adminship Having been a member of Habbo wikia for almost a month (2 days short :P) I have realised that I would like to become an admin on this website. For 3 years - 4 in December - I have been a member of Habbo hotel, prev .com (have not been permed on it yet) and feel that I have an extensive knowledge on the subject which I hope I have already proved with my editing. Previously I have been an admin on a fansite me and a couple of people made so I am familiar with some of the tools. Unfortunatly our fansite didn't take off and we gave up on it. I already have the rollback tool on this account but I wan't more (mwa hahahaha.) I will help the community in many ways such as watching out for badge grabbers, correcting typo's and reading all new edits. I also hope that we can progress this website by offering it up to Habbo as a fansite. My personality? :P Well put it this way, I like responsibility... I can't get enough of it. (COUGH NERD) and in a 1-10 choise I would rate my knowledge of Habbo as an 8. As even though i've been a member for 3-4 years, im still learning every day. Gina=me 16:01, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism I think I know the guy your talking about, I banned him for a year (all his edits were just vandalism...), lol told him to go mess up habbowiki.org [[User:Viva-la-vida|''Viva-La-Vida!]] 02:52, September 14, 2010 (UTC) After a year this guy came back to vandalise? LOL. Gina=me 07:03, September 14, 2010 (UTC) delete http://habbo.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_World_Tour it was charels attempt a promoting a carni that never came to reality I updated the Delete template at the top. After a few days, if majority agrees, I'll have it deleted. [[User:Immunizations|''immunizations]] 06:03, September 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Vandalism k, but blocking is sooo fun, lol [[User:Viva-la-vida|''Viva-La-Vida!]] 03:10, September 15, 2010 (UTC) So I emailed Wikia and they said it's just plain spam. We'll have to perform a range block on the IPs; if you could understand it, try reading this. [[User:Immunizations|''immunizations]] 06:05, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hello there. If you don't already know me, I'm Paul. I encountered this wiki about 2-3 years back, and requested to adopt it, but the staff mumbled something about activity happening on the wiki, and made me a sysop instead. I look forward to our working together in making this Wiki a erm, well, superb Wikia. Paul H K 10:19, September 17, 2010 (UTC) RE:Habbo Home comments Yeah, I'd consider that spamming. I think we should remove the comments section of it via monaco.css. P.S. Thanks for adding that notice, lol I'll be on as soon as I can again. ''Imdill3'' 16:28, September 20, 2010 (UTC) RE:(Somthing) LOL, I understand it with the binary (infact I learned something new xD). However, I'm not sure how they want us to enter it into the 'block user' bar. Do they literally want us to convert them into binary?! ''Imdill3'' 14:58, September 21, 2010 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:(Somthing) kk sounds good, Can't wait till I can edit again, I'm hoping in early October.:> ''Imdill3'' 18:16, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if you have noticed.. but The spammer is now spamming porn sites :L Gina=me 13:14, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Yo hey Mathew, I'm now back on to edit. My first project will be Userboxes (yeah ik its been way to long lol), right after I start-up Habbofanon.wikia.com. You will be given bureaucrat rights A.S.A.P. ''Imdill3'' 16:32, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright man, sounds good. (Btw Wikia wants a 30day wait now for this adoption >:| lol, Maybe we can think of a differn't URL). ''Imdill3'' 16:17, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Wikia ''Imdill3'' 15:39, November 3, 2010 (UTC) I had a moment of fail. Hi, in playing around with UBXs I had a few moments of fail wherein I accidentally created these pages: http://habbo.wikia.com/wiki/Template:FromHabboUK http://habbo.wikia.com/wiki/Template:UserBox/FromHabboUK Since I am not a god, can you please delete it for me in your copious spare time? Batshua 11:36, November 30, 2010 (UTC) P.S. The end result was this: http://habbo.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Userbox/FromHabboUK Which, I am glad to say doesn't actually suck. Sorry for the mess I made along the way! We Out? (I can't do this anymore...) Wikia put the advertisement section on every page, With experience from Runescape wiki- these are only used for rival sites and scam sites. As you are the only/last bureaucrat besides me, I believe within all terms we should move immediately. I have some pals over on GTA wiki that know how to do an automatic content transfer, and a host that should be willing (or still the welcome from .org). 21:20, December 3, 2010 (UTC) This is Chee Ting- I removed the code for the ads. 00:14, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Re:Forgot Ok great, thats the plan man- Heck, it might even get better. The advertisement code was messed up by someone, now its like all coded garbage so, we have time now to make a policy, and a way to seperate the advertisements from the main stream articles. I'm going to ask Wikia only for banners again (just one at the top), I personaly find this less annoying the an advertisement disguised as part of the article. (O BTW you have to be logged out to see that ad system on almost every page lol)... Anyways, I'm working with the GTW (Grand Theft Auto Wiki) crates and owner on a transfer system, they have been tons of help and have given me the power to make forth with a smooth copy of the site's history and history(:D). However, I am still fond of Wikia's past and future help they would give here... Welcome back, sorry about your computer. Dont forget: Flash, Java, Shockwave, and loads of patience(If you got a Vista). lololol. 17:15, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:re:re forgot (lol) Awesome, that works great! lol, yeah 2010 is a weird one for me too, at least 2011 comes in a few week- for a hypothetical restart xD. Well, it'll be great to see your contribs again, I feel like more people come around the more activity... I'm gonna work on Xmas2010 stoof for awhile, I have wiki systems to experiment with to make editing more progressive. 12:05, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Deletion lol like 4 months later- I completed your request for a redone Deletion template. YOu now type in . I was wondering if you could (if you wouldnt mind) finding some good images on the wiki for the new main menu feature I'm finishing. Oh and you should try the template I made for the top of your talk page :P... Cya soon 21:09, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :) thomas the tank engine [[User:Viva-la-vida|''Viva-La-Vida!]] 06:35, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi there Hi, Hello and Heyyy thanks for the messageyou sent, love to hear such a warm welcome:). And sorry about the emails I hate spam to :P And i also look foward to woring with you in the future. Also i might look you up sometime (on Habbo) My habbos name is liam81441 bye bye :) Hi! Imdill3 21:19, July 16, 2011 (UTC) XD Re: Sup Shit, now I lost the game thatnks to you... Yeah fine just f'ing do it xD By the way, I'm working on some drafts with admin, edit and other policy with the legal style needed, I'll share the drafts soon! Imdill3 00:59, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Spotlights I was reading things on your page and i thought, How could i help with the Wikia Spotlights? I want to addvertise the Wiki more and i thought it was a great idea so if you could reply soon on how i could help i'd love to help out :) El-liamo 05:07, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Reply Ok cool i can help with that. This is gunna be fun :) Re: (Heyyy) from Habbo sorry I didnt see you messaged me D: lol I was buying/placing pixel wallpaers for the achievement badges. Imdill3 02:59, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :I remember seeing a map image of that on the Sulake site, but your right; they are way to brief about stuff liek that... That might be worth asking one of those Habbo "Staff" about like Puffin. 13:18, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Page:Habbo/Ru Dont forget Russia :D 13:19, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Unfortunately, Habbo Russia has closed down (September 2007 - February 2009). It did, however, used to link to Habbo.com but it doesn't anymore. [[User:Immunizations|''immunizations]] 05:50, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Commands You are a staff member arn't you.... lol Imdill3 23:32, August 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: that "project" Yo Matt, soz ive been kinda offline lately to see your message... We actually did move there for like a month and it was freaking awesome the first week or so. However, traffic never came forward after the move and Shoutwiki had constant server crashes and eventually the site simply died for good... Using Monoco was quite the experience again, I personally gained some coding skill with the move, which Oasis removes that type of customization. Imdill3 19:41, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey there I seen your habbo page and i was wondering you got some furni for a norm like me my name is Scarface! yes i been Habbo Club once and i have a bed and tv and a fridge thats all so is there anyway you can give me some furni not trying to be a noob but can you help me out please Carl-Sweet 02:52, November 22, 2011 (UTC)Jorge Moran Free furni for scrface! for me a poor norm hiiiiii, you should join the chat! Imdill3 00:12, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back I'm glad to see you've been finally discharged, that's simply awesome news! Oh so, funny thing Is about the animation files, is that I just started one yesterday on the Cheese wheel from snowflake gifts. I use the program GIMP, which is super great for transparency and animations (and it's free). As for videos, use CamStudio (Also free and easy to use). However, it takes up a sh** load of computer memory (but after uploading to youtube it's perfectly fine). So leme get back to you on the animations- Maybe I'll even upload some help vids for ya'! Done. He's your tutorial on annimations. lol I did this all since the last message I left. Go ahead and try it on anything! Imdill3 21:24, December 19, 2011 (UTC) thumb|right|500px Re:animation tutorial Oh god, I have an accent?! lmao enjoy! :P Imdill3 17:35, December 20, 2011 (UTC) RE ::Try this: http://download.cnet.com/Video-to-GIF-Converter/3000-2194_4-10875150.html. I was playing around with it, and it work good. You'll need to play around with it program though. As long as your original resolution set on CamStudio was nice, the .gif file product should also be good. Good luck! --Imdill3 21:40, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :::OH! By the way, I use the .swf option on camstudio. I would sugest you try the same, as .avi is more for videos with audio. .Swf is more for Flash games leik Habbo :P (We should ask Gabe which one she uses xD) Imdill3 21:45, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Interactive Well, I just finished up recoding the main page, with a brand new 'interactive links' feature. And I am wiped! I might take a break this weekend, so have a safe and'' Happy Holidays''! Imdill3 03:34, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Removing News page suggestion Yo, I was wondering; What would you think about removing the news section on the main page? We like never have important news, and If we did, we could simply add it to the community message on the Recent activity thingy... Plus we could have more room for the interactive image box :P --Imdill3 03:04, December 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, how did I completly miss that message? That's a good question, I think we should do the animation idea as you suggested. I think we should also sync any color together, like minecraft wiki's blocks concept (See http://www.minecraftwiki.net/wiki/Smelting#Ores) where the animation just runs together. Ill upload a scetched example: <> Imdill3 03:29, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :Wtf, the colors should be running to match at the same time... Atleast they arn't on mine :L Imdill3 03:31, December 28, 2011 (UTC) nvm lol Imdill3 03:42, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Webinar Hey there, any interest in attending the conflict Webinar? Imdill3 19:20, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Re:Wikia-a-matic thing poll "adrenaline junkie" eh? lol here's mine, everything was spot on besides two small details...: You're open-minded and always on the lookout for new ideas. Your modernist point of view means that you are naturally drawn to the very latest creations whether the latest piece of techno wizardry or an avant-guard piece of artwork. Your inquisitive mind means you have an irresistible urge to experiment with everything around you. You're a real get-up-and-go kind of person who likes to keep at least one finger on the pulse of everything that's hot and happening from the latest movies and sport to the coolest technologies and gadgets. A true entertainment junkie, there's no chance of you ever getting bored and you're always the first to get your hands on some shiny new device that's going to revolutionize your life. You have a realistic outlook on what you can achieve and enjoy attention to detail in most aspects of your life. Fighting armies, dragons and gangsters is an everyday pass time for you, although taking them all on at the same time could prove challenging! Your skills take escapism to another level and satisfaction isn't complete until you can see your name on the leaderboard. Taking a break for you means doing things under your own steam. Having someone tell you when breakfast is served doesn't make for a relaxing time, you'd much prefer to have a home away from home, and why not? That way you can do things your way, without crowds of people you don't know along for the ride, At the end of the day, your sense of humor is one of your best qualities. You are naturally friendly and always have something to talk about. You are generous with your emotions and your positivity is contagious. Imdill3 19:57, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Ello Yo, I just wanted to stop by and compliment the new main poll! Otherwise, hows it going? Imdill3 19:23, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :Good plan, I think I'll keep working on some of the animations. I have a plan on making a fully complete page with animations on Mode. Looks like our page count will drop a good couple hundred after these furni pages are complete. Imdill3 17:36, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, I almost had a rage quit moment about that yesturday... I made a request on the central forums for animation syncing. Besides that, there is an alternative to this I've been thinking of; theres somthing called 'sprites' which might work (it basically takes and shows only a certain part of a chosen image) which has been used for this same issue on Minecraft wiki for crafting. Anyways, I think I'll stick to furni that won't need this hassel until it's figured out. Imdill3 00:18, January 30, 2012 (UTC) i'm from http://wikads.wikia.com/?redirect=no and we wuld like you to make an ad A.r.s.h.who you gana call "ghost busters'' 01:45, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :I am very disapoint. As the graphic guy here. Imdill3 03:49, January 31, 2012 (UTC) badge problem hell ummm well i created a group quite a while ago now and umm before i did have the badge i created in the top right hand cornor but now its gone and ive made it my faveourite and i really want it back, plzzz help! Template D Hello! I'm Starfleet Academy, we talked on Community Central. I've created the basis of a new D template. I've also started a discussion on Template talk:D. I'm happy to help with adding new parameters, since the code only has ppp in it currently. Hope to talk soon! :) STARFLEET ACADEMY 07:08, May 31, 2012 (UTC) : Thank you so much. It looks great! :) We have a few more parameters in mind: : :I'm also working on a page that explains the use of three-letter codes and how to nominate an article for deletion. I have the content saved offline, but it will be at HabboWiki:Deletion Policy. :Thanks so much for your assistance! :) --Immunizations (talk) ( ) (Habbo page) 01:47, June 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay! I've added those parameters. The new code is on Template talk:D. As stated there it has a few problems. I'm going to have a look into those now. As for explanation pages; you can't make enough IMO. I don't know what Habbo Wiki's practices are, but adding a /doc subpage to Template:D could help. ::PS I'm glad to be helping! :) STARFLEET ACADEMY 03:29, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Are you talking about the template usage part? That will be in the Deletion Policy page, which explains the codes and corresponding reasons, how to use them, and what to expect afterwards. Also, I believe that's all of the parameters we'll need, so you can go ahead and finalize the code. --Immunizations (talk) ( ) (Habbo page) 05:20, June 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::I guess I am. How you operate the wiki is up to you. I was only making a suggestion. As for the template itself: I've half fixed the problem I mentioned. More about that on the template's talk page. If you think of a new parameter after I've finished coding the thing, just add }|abbreviation|full reason|}}. And/or message me (if it goes wrong as well). One question: I noticed that it says "No reason has been given. Please replace this template with: ." Are you still interested in having multiple deletion reasons? or should I remove the "(s)"? :) STARFLEET ACADEMY 05:32, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yes, you can remove "(s)". However, if a reason wasn't given, you can add this message in place of it: "Violates the deletion policy. Please see the comments section for additional information." --Immunizations (talk) ( ) (Habbo page) 05:57, June 1, 2012 (UTC) (Reset indent)Okay. I've added that placeholder instead of "No reason has been given. Please replace this template with: ." Which I hope is right. It might be a bit repetitive when talking about the comments section, but I'll leave that up to you to fix if need be. This is what the template looks like on the page (without a reason): }}| }|ppp| The reason given is: Personal player pages are not allowed.|}} }|not| The reason given is: Not a proper article. This article does not appear to be encyclopedic.|}} }|gib| The reason given is: Gibberish.|}} }|adv| The reason given is: Advertisement. This article contains advertisements to external sites and/or Habbo Retros.|}} }|jok| The reason given is: Joke page.|}} }|unr| The reason given is: Unrelated. This article appears to be unrelated to Habbo.|}} }|off| The reason given is: Offensive. This article's content appears to be offensive in nature.|}} }|acc| The reason given is: Accuracy issues. Please see the article's comments section for more information.|}} }|sca| The reason given is: Scamming/hacking. This article promotes scams that may lead to compromised account security if followed.|}}| This page violates the Deletion Policy. Please see the comments section for more information.}} To discuss whether or not this page should be deleted, please state your opinion in the comments section. (Admins: before deletion, check , the action=history}} page history, and the page= }} page log. Make sure any broken links are corrected or removed). |} I've taken the liberty to add "This page" at the front of the placeholder. You may not want this, or you might change it to "It"; so the writing follows on from the heading. It's up to you obviously. I've also snuck in a clear ( ). If you don't know, this will separate the block from the article text. Basically making sure it stays at the top of the page. Anyway, enjoy! and let me know if anything isn't quite right! :D STARFLEET ACADEMY 07:02, June 1, 2012 (UTC)